The Devil With His Doll
by nekocchi14
Summary: Apa yang terjadi apabila seorang Kepala Sekolah mencintai murid nya? [Bokushi, Oreshi], [AkaKuro], [AoKise]
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi apabila seorang Kepala Sekolah mencintai murid nya sendiri?

Pairing : AkaKuro (AoKise lewat(?))

Disini Akashi dalam sifat Bokushi dan tidak akan berubah dalam sifat Oreshi. Ke-Absolut-an akan hadir dalam cerita ini. SadoMaso akan tercipta seiring berjalan nya cerita(?) /abaikan/

Bad summary. Hope you like my story *bows*

Umur Kuroko disini 19 tahun. Dan umur Akashi disini 23 tahun.

.

.

.

Pemuda berparas cantik bak boneka porselen yang baru di lap ini tengah berjalan santai memasuki kawasan sebuah Universitas yang cukup besar bagi orang mungil seperti diri nya. Tidak jauh dari pemuda itu nampak kerumunan manusia sedang mengamati sebuah papan mading yang menurut sebagian orang dapat menyebabkan penyakit jantung ringan. Penasaran akan apa yang dilihat oleh mereka, pemuda mungil ini pun mencoba mendekat. Namun sayang, karena faktor tinggi badan nya yang pas-pasan, ia pun tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lihat.

Dengan rasa kecewa ia meninggalkan kerumunan tadi dan mulai memasuki salah satu gedung di Universitas itu, dan mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan Kepala Sekolah. Sulit memang bagi seorang pendatang untuk mencari sebuah ruangan pada gedung yang lumayan besar seperti ini. Menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat papan-papan nama yang tergantung di tiap pintu yang ia lewati. Hingga tanpa sadar ia ditabrak oleh seseorang sampai badan nya terdorong ke belakang.

"Ah−Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku minta maaf." Kuroko membungkukkan badan nya dengan sedikit kaku.

"Ck." Decakan kecil keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda bersurai merah lalu diikuti oleh langkah kaki yang berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko.

Ia tak membuang-buang waktu nya untuk terus menatap heran pemuda yang telah pergi tersebut. Ia harus dengan segera menemukan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama. Pemuda ini berhasil menemukan ruangan itu. Pintu ia ketukan 3kali menunggu jawaban dari sang penguasa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ano masuk saja pintu tidak dikunci." Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu itu, takut sesosok monster muncul dari balik pintu seperti di film yang pernah ia tonton.

"Permisi. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya." Dan ternyata hanya seorang wanita berparas ayu yang ada disana, bukan monster yang ada di film itu.

"Ah iya. Aku Momoi Satsuki, wakil kepala sekolah. Dan aku meminta maaf dengan sangat kalau Akashi-san sedang keluar. Akashi-san ialah−"

"Kepala sekolah. Saya tahu, dan maafkan saya telah datang di waktu yang tidak tepat" Kuroko kembali membungkukkan badan nya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. _Harus kah saya besok datang kembali ke sekolah ini?_ −batin nya.

Pemuda cilik yang minim ekspresi ini bergelut bersama pikiran nya dan kembali menabrak pada orang yang sama. Kali ini tabrakan nya lebih kuat hingga membuat nya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Sakit. Itu lah rasa yang harus ia rasakan saat pantat mulus nya harus berciuman dengan keras nya lantai.

"Ah!"

"Kau lagi. Apa mau mu menabrak ku dua kali dalam sehari?" Tatapan yang tajam keluar dari dua bola mata yang berbeda warna.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud menabrak anda dalam dua kali sehari. Kejadian ini benar-benar tanpa sengaja." Kuroko mencoba berdiri. Namun kaki nya yang terlanjur ketakutan akan aura seram pemuda di hadapan nya membuat pria mungil ini terduduk manis di lantai.

"Kalau sampai nanti kau menabrakku lagi untuk yang ketiga kali nya. Kepala mu akan ku hilangkan dari tempat nya." Tatapan nya kini semakin menajam. Nyali pemuda bersurai biru ini semakin menciut.

"Baiklah." Pemuda mungil ini mengerahkan seluruh keberanian nya untuk bangkit dari posisi duduk nya dan berlari keluar gedung ini. _Saya harus mengingat ini bahwa pria bersurai merah dan bermata beda warna harus dijauhi_ −begitu ucap Kuroko dalam hati seraya membukakan pintu mobil Sedan nya.

Waktu makin cepat berlalu, sudah pukul 5 sore. Dan tanpa sadar pemuda mungil ini telah sampai kembali di dalam rumah yang aman dan tentram milik nya. Lelah dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda ini. Membuat mata yang tadi nya segar bugar kini harus redup dibuat nya. Dengan kesadaran yang seadanya ia berjalan menuju kamar pribadi dan membantingkan diri ke arah kasur berukuran Queen Size milik nya.

"Baru saja sehari saya keluar rumah, rasa letih sudah seperti disuruh berlari 1000 kali mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola." Pemuda ini mungkin sedikit err−alay. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, kalimat itu lah yang muncul di pikiran nya dan harus ia keluarkan agar tak menjadi beban yang berat di kemudian hari.

'A~ Deatte yokatta-ssu'

Dering ponsel Kuroko membangunkan nya yang baru saja tidur nyenyak selama 8 jam. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang indah di tembok kamar nya telah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Batin nya kini beragumen ria antara bangun atau tidak.

'Time machine ga nakutatte~'

Tak tahan dengan yang nama nya kebisingan. Dengan terpaksa ia bangun dari kasur dan mengangkat telepon yang berada di meja lampu tidur nya. Ponsel ia dekatkan ke telinga dan badan ia banting kan lagi ke kasur nya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya disini."

"Ah. Kise-kun ada apa?"

"Oh."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda ini terpaksa bangkit dari kasur-san yang seperti nya telah memanggil-manggil nama Kuroko berkali-kali, namun ia hiraukan. Ia sadar bahwa seseorang yang berada di luar menunggu kehadiran nya lebih penting daripada kasur-san. _Maaf ya, Kasur-san_.

"Kise-kun, ada apa?" Kuroko membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba ia mendapati Kise yang tengah menggigil kedinginan sambil menggunakan jaket dengan kondisi basah untuk menutupi tubuh yang hampir seluruh nya basah kuyup. Karena tak tega, Kuroko pun mempersilahkan Kise masuk dan bahkan memberikan pria berambut blonde itu sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal.

"Ku-Kurokochi." Panggil Kise dengan suara nya yang masih menggigil.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Izinkan aku menginap dirumah mu-ssu." Kise menutup mata nya sambil mengerat kan pelukan nya pada selimut tebal nya.

"Melihat keadaan mu yang seperti ini. Sudah daritadi saya mengizinkan mu untuk menginap di rumah saya, Kise-kun." Kise sedikit tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kuroko. Namun yang pasti, ia telah diizinkan oleh sang empu nya rumah untuk menginap.

"Terima kasih, Kurokochi."

"Sama-sama, Kise-kun."

Kini malam telah berganti pagi. Nyanyian para burung semakin meriah ditambah dengan suara pencetan bel pintu yang sudah dibunyikan berkali-kali dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Tak selesai dengan pencetan bel. Seseorang diluar sana kini telah mengetuk pintu rumah dan hampir saja membuat pintu itu hancur apabila Kuroko tak segera membuka kan nya.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Dimana Kise?" Nafas yang tak beraturan. Kuroko tebak pria ini jauh-jauh kesini dengan berlari hanya untuk mencari Kise.

"Ada di dalam tengah tertidur pulas." Kuroko memberikan akses masuk Aomine ke dalam rumah nya. Dan kembali menutup pintu agar burung-burung yang bising tadi tak mengganggu suasana pagi ini.

"Kise." Aomine diam berdiri melihat Kise yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa empuk Kuroko.

Kise terbangun mendengar panggilan seme nya. Ia mengucek mata nya untuk memastikan apakah dia telah terbangun atau masih bermimpi. Seingat ia, diri nya kemarin telah bertengkar dengan Aomine. Tapi kenapa disini sang seme malah datang menghampiri nya bukan menjauhi nya.

"A-Aominechi? Ada apa kemari-ssu?"

 **Kritik serta saran sangat diperlukan TvT *bows***

 **Bersambung di chapter 2**

 **/TTD : Nekocchi14/**


	2. Chapter 2

Disini Akashi dalam sifat Bokushi dan tidak akan berubah dalam sifat Oreshi. Ke-Absolut-an akan hadir dalam cerita ini. SadoMaso akan tercipta seiring berjalannya cerita /abaikan/

Ada beberapa istilah yang dirubah karena diriku ini tidak mengerti istilah di dunia perkuliahan TwT

Hope you like it~

.

.

.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya pasangan AoKise menyelesaikan masalahnya akhirnya selesai juga. Kuroko yang hendak tidur lagi malah kembali di ributkan dengan alarm ponselnya yang bernyanyi dengan gembiranya.

"Kuliah. Kuliah. Kenapa harus kuliah?" Tanya nya sambil berjalan lesu ke arah kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah siap. Tas yang dibawa nya cukup berat. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengisi tasnya dengan laptop beserta perlengkapannya, alat-alat tulis, buku tulis, buku paket, baju ganti, peralatan mandi, dan handuk. Mungkin bagi kalian Kuroko seperti mau berkemah.

"Oke, kita keluar." Ucapnya seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Kuroko mengambil sepeda kesayangannya dan pergi menuju kampusnya. Jarak dari rumah menuju kampusnya memang lumayan jauh, alasan Kuroko lebih memilih menaiki sepeda ialah agar badannya berotot.

Akhirnya ia sampai di kampusnya. Memarkirkan sepedanya lalu berjalan menuju gedung utama. Orang-orang banyak yang tidak sadar akan keberadaannya sampai beberapa kali ia harus tertabrak atau bahkan tersenggol.

Ruang Kepala Rektor.

Pintu diketuk 3 kali. Tapi tidak ada suara. Ia mencoba mengetuk kembali. Dan jawaban pun sama, tidak ada. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu tapi suara seseorang telah membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

"Masuklah."

Kuroko pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Terlihat di hadapannya seorang pria berjas hitam, bersurai merah, dan bermata beda warna. _Orang ini ... Yang kutabrak kemarin_ \- Batinnya.

"Ada apa? Mendekatlah." Seakan terhipnotis. Semua ucapannya langsung pemuda mungil ini lakukan.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mahasiswa baru fakultas Sastra Inggris." Kuroko memberikan lembaran formulir kepada sang pemimpin Kampus ini.

"Sebelum kau berbicara, kau tidak usah berbicara dengan bahasa formal padaku, dan panggil aku Akashi." Perintahnya turun.

"Tapi .."

"Jangan coba-coba membantahku."

"Baiklah, Akashi-san."

"-san?"

"Iya, Akashi-san." Ulang Kuroko.

"Akashi. Tambahkan embel-embel -kun dibelakangnya." Dengan pasrah Kuroko pun menuruti perintahnya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Anak baik."

"Aku ingin bertanya apa boleh aku mengambil jam kuliah hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Bukankah sudah dijelaskan di formulir itu. Jam kuliah dalam seminggu minimal 4 hari."

"Tapi sa−aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa? Harus bisa, 4 hari dalam seminggu itu sudah minimal."

"Baiklah." Kuroko membungkukkan badannya. "Permisi, Terima kasih."

Keluar dari ruangan itu ibaratkan baru keluar dari dalam kardus berukuran kecil. Sungguh lega. Walaupun ia kecewa tidak bisa mengambil jam kuliah hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa kuliah 4 hari dalam seminggu itu ada alasannya. Pertama, ia harus bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan perumahan di sekitar kampusnya. Kedua, ia juga masih harus bekerja di rumah untuk menyelesaikan beberapa komik yang tiap volume komiknya itu diberikan deadline hanya 2 minggu setelah perilisan volume terbaru.

BRAK.

Kuroko ditabrak dengan cukup kuatnya. Ia pun terdorong dengan indahnya menuju lantai.

"Apa yang barusan menabrakku?" Yang menabrak kebingungan apa yang ia tabrak.

"Kau barusan menabrakku bukan aku yang menabrakmu." Ujar Kuroko seraya bangkit dari lantai.

"Kau? ... KAUU?! SE-SE-SE-SEJAK KAPAN?!" Pemuda beralis cabang dihadapannya benar-benar tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Sejak tadi."

Pemuda alis cabang ini menoleh kanan dan kiri. "Kau datang−" Dan Kuroko pun tiba-tiba menghilang. "KAMPRET MANA ANAK ITU?!"

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia sudah berada di luar gedung utama.

"Sekarang aku ngapain?" Tanya nya.

"Kurokochi." Kise berlari menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini-ssu?"

"Aku mahasiswa disini."

"Hooo benarkah?" Mata Kise terlihat bling-bling. "Kita satu universitas-ssu."

"Kise-kun fakultas apa?"

"Aku? Fakultas fotografi-ssu." Jawabnya sambil membentuk kedua tangannya seperti membidik sesuatu. "Kalau dirimu?"

"Aku? Fakultas Sastra Jepang."

"Waah, fakultas kita dekat ternyata." Kise terlihat senang.

"Ah iya, Kise-kun mengambil jam kuliah berapa hari dalam seminggu?"

"Hm, 4 hari-ssu, padahal aku ingin 2 hari." Seorang model dihadapannya ini lebih parah dari Kuroko.

"Hari ini Kise-kun ada jadwal syuting?"

"Tidak ada-ssu. Kenapa? Kurokochi ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan-ssu?" 1 kalimat 2 pertanyaan itulah Kise.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Kukira aku ingin diajak jalan-jalan-ssu." Kise terlihat kecewa, namun ia kembali ceria lagi. "Oke kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan-ssu."

"Eh? Kemana?" Tangan Kuroko ditarik Kise.

"Ikut saja."

SEIJURO KARAOKE.

"Sei .. Juro Karaoke?" Entah mengapa Kuroko mempunyai perasaan yang buruk.

"Ada apa?" Kise heran.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Nah, ayo masuk." Kise mendorong Kuroko masuk ke tempat itu.

Di suatu ruangan di dalam Seijuro Karaoke itu, ternyata sudah berkumpul semua teman semasa SMP nya dulu. Murasakibara, Midorima, dan juga Aomine. Sifat mereka tidaklah berubah, dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja.

"Tetsu~" Aomine mendekat ke arah Kuroko, bau alkohol menguar dari mulut nya.

"Aomine-kun, kau bau." Ucap Kuroko.

"Bau ku ini bisa membuatmu klepek-klepek, lho." Seketika satu ruangan dipenuhi suara tawa.

"Kenapa?" Aomine yang sedang mabuk hanya bisa keheranan.

"Aomine-kun, kemarilah menjauh dari Kurokochi, nanti dia bisa pingsan-ssu." Kise menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya.

"Haa, baiklah."

"Kurochin, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Sudah."

"Aaa, seharusnya kau bilang belum, aku baru saja mau memberikanmu snack terbaru."

"Sudah, kita mulai saja acaranya nanodayo. Nah, Kuroko bernyanyilah." Midorima memberikan Kuroko mic.

BRAK.

"Tunggu. Aku yang akan bernyanyi pertama kali. Biarkan aku yang menyanyi." Riko tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu. Membuat semua pria yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Terserah kau saja nanodayo." Midorima memberikan mic nya ada Riko.

"Ekhem Ekhem. 1 .. 2 .. 3 .." Musik pun dimulai. Dan Lirik muncul di layar. Riko yang notabene mempunyai suara yang gak bagus bagus amat pun bernyanyi dengan gembiranya.

"Maaf, permisi aku mau ke kamar mandi." Kuroko pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di luar ruangan tadi ia tidak menemukan tanda toilet. Ia pun menyusuri lorong demi lorong, namun tidak ia temukan juga. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah lorong kecil yang tersembunyi ada tanda toilet.

"Toilet berada di jalur yang tersembunyi. Hm, siapa saja membuat tempat ini sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat tata letak toilet yang bagus." Kuroko terus berkomentar.

Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam toilet. Tak berapa lama kemudian, didengarnya langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Awalnya ia tidak takut. Tapi tak berapa lama, aura seram mendekati dirinya. _Jangan-jangan_ −Batinnya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Karena ia semakin takut, ia pun segera memasuki bilik toilet, lalu menguncinya. Jantungnya serasa naik roller coaster. Dan suara langkah kaki sekarang tepat berada di depan bilik toilet yang ia masuki tadi.

Tok Tok Tok.

Pintu diketuk. Jantungnya nyaris saja lepas dari tempatnya.

"Tetsuya. Kau didalam?" Suara ini seperti ia kenal. Tapi tunggu ... Enak saja dia bisa memanggil nama kecilnya. Siapa orang ini?

Kuroko mencoba memberatkan suaranya agar terdengar berbeda. "Bukan."

"Ah, baiklah maaf saya, saya salah orang." Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi bilik toiletnya. Dan aura seram pun menghilang. Ia pun bisa bernafas dengan lega lagi.

Kuroko keluar dari bilik toilet. Ia menoleh kiri kanan, siapa tahu orang tadi belum juga pergi. Dan aman. Orang tersebut tidak ada lagi. Ia pun keluar dari toilet dengan tenang.

"Ternyata benar itu kau."

Nafasnya berhenti mendadak dalam sekejap. Ia menoleh ke kanan, terlihat seorang kepala rektornya berada di samping pintu toilet tengah bersandar layaknya sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Dengan tiba-tiba, badannya di kunci ke dinding. Wajah sang kepala rektor berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sangat dekat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian." Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak takut dengan orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Ini tempatku. Tidak kau lihat, nama Seijuro terpampang dengan jelas di depan tempat ini."

Seketika Kuroko ingat siapa orang yang punya nama Seijuro.

"Jadi, apa mau mu kesini?"

"Aku diajak teman ku untuk reuni SMP." Ucapnya jujur. Diam sesaat, Akashi terus menatap iris pemuda yang berada didepannya, sedangkan yang ditatap malah makin ketakutan.

"Kali ini kau ku lepaskan. Tetsuya." Akashi mencium pipi Kuroko lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

 _Apa-apaan dia itu_?!−Dirinya sangat terkejut. Sungguh perbuatan yang dilakukan orang tadi membuatnya shock berat.

Pada akhirnya ia enggan kembali ke ruangan karaoke bersama teman-temannya. Emosi sedang tidak bisa ia kendalikan sekarang. Ia memberikan pesan singkat pada Kise lalu ia pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya saat ia memasuki rumah tercinta itu.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Ya tentu saja, karena ia tinggal sendirian dirumah itu.

Kuroko berjalan ke arah kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai kemudian meluruskan badannya di sofa empuk di ruang santai. Menyalakan AC, kemudian menyalakan TV.

"Aku sungguh tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia berbuat itu padaku." Kuroko memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

Bayangan kejadian tadi menghantui pikirannya. Kejadian dimana ia bertatap muka dengan kepala rektor yang kejam.

"Akashi-kun."

Wajah rupawan kini terlintas dalam pikiran pemuda ini. Ia langsung terbangun dari mimpinya yang seram itu.

"Dia seperti setan. Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar."

Ringtone handphonenya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi setelah ia mengucapkan mantra mistis itu.

Ada orang yang tak dikenal menelpon dirinya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Ha−"

"Besok pulang dari kuliah temui aku di cafe yang berada di dekat perumahan kampus. Cafe Mibuchi." Ia tahu ini suara siapa.

"Aka−" Telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Emosi dari pemuda ini naik. Bagaimana tidak, tadi ia dicium secara tiba-tiba, lalu sekarang tanpa basa basi pria itu mengajak Kuroko bertemu di cafe tempat nya bekerja, oh iya dan juga telepon nya diputus secara sepihak tanpa mengizinkan Kuroko mengeluarkan kata sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak akan datang." Saking geramnya, pemuda mungil ini pun bertekad tidak akan datang.

Hari esok pun tiba. Kuliah dijalani tanpa ada beban. Disela-sela jam kuliah, ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Akashi Seijuro yang membuatnya semalam tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur bukan karena memikirkan ketampanannya, tapi ia memikirkan bagaimana supaya ia terbebas dari pria itu.

Kuliah pun akhirnya berakhir. Ia langsung buru-buru keluar dari fakultasnya itu dan menuju ke parkiran sepeda. Tapi tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau dipanggil ke ruang kepala rektor." Seorang pria berambut abu-abu ini pun berbicara singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Aku ingin pulang, tugas ku banyak. Sampaikan itu pada Akashi-kun." Kuroko menerobos hadangan pria dihadapannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidaklah sekuat orang dihadapannya.

"Perintah harus ditaati." Ucapnya lagi. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Kuroko, dan menyeretnya ke ruangan yang ia benci itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Kekuatan pemuda mungil ini benar-benar kalah.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ruangan itu.

"Ini orang yang kau maksud?"

"Ya, terima kasih, Chihiro." Akashi tersenyum pada pemuda disamping Kuroko. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Kuroko hendak melangkahkan kaki nya untuk pergi dari ruangan ini, namun kerah kemejanya tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Bukan kau yang ku maksud untuk pergi."

"Apa maumu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap kepala rektornya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Bukankah hari ini kita akan kencan?" Akashi melepaskan genggaman nya pada kerah baju Kuroko. "Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa kau tidak akan datang, jadi aku menjemputmu."

"Kencan?" Kuroko terdiam sesaat. "Aku bukan pacarmu."

"Memang." Akashi langsung mencium bibirnya. "Tapi sekarang iya."

"Aku bahkan tidak bilang setuju bahwa kau pacarku." Kuroko menarik kerah depan baju Akashi, sepertinya ia ingin menantang pria dihadapannya itu.

"Hm? Begitukah?" Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Jadi apa syaratnya agar kau mau mengakui bahwa aku pacarmu?"

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengakui itu." Kuroko melepaskan tarikannya pada baju pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau beri aku waktu 7 hari untuk dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" Pria bersurai merah dengan senyumannya yang dari tadi tidak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya itu kini melipat kedua tangan di depan badannya.

"Terserah, tapi yang pasti dalam 7 hari itu aku tetap pada pendirianku."

"Hm, menarik. Deal?" Akashi menjulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya bersalaman. Dan Kuroko menyambut itu.

 **Tbc.**

.

.

Nb to all readers : Yak gomen kelamaan xD Athors teh buntu mikir kelanjutannya :'D


End file.
